


Natale a luci rosse

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Metallo e parole [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il primo Natale che Gajeel e Levy passano da soli sotto lo stesso tetto.La storia partecipa alla "#XmasCountdown Challange (FairyPiece Forum)".Prompt: 9 dic - E' Natale! Non il "Porno Day"!





	Natale a luci rosse

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore ⇢ I see your monsters; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0arvEmH88rU.

Natale a luci rosse

 

Levy giocherellò con il piccolo fulmine di cristallo, giocherellando con il laccetto.

“Devo essere geloso di Laxus?” si sentì chiedere. Avvampò e si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli azzurri e negò con il capo.

“Questo l’ho trovato nello scatolone degli addobbi di Natale. Questo è il primo che passiamo insieme e non conosco ancora bene tutto quello che c’è in casa tua. Anche perché mi hai detto che i vecchi inquilini ci hanno abbandonato parecchia roba.

Però, se t’innervosisce, posso regalarlo a Juvia o a Cana” disse Levy. Strofinò il piede per terra e deglutì, arrossendo.

Gajeel si grattò la spalla, lì dov’era stretta da una serie di garze candide.

Levy le guardò involontariamente e si morse il labbro.

< Per quanto sia fatto di acciaio, finisce sempre per farsi male in battaglia. Mi preoccupa parecchio, ma noi fate tendiamo a dare sempre il massimo > pensò, mentre le sue orecchie avvampavano.

“No, tienila pure, ma non la voglio sull’albero. Metti la saetta sulla libreria, c’è spazio tra i libri, visto per i tuoi ti sei portata le tue librerie” disse Gajeel. La luce della lampada ad olio che illuminava la stanza si rifletteva sui piercing che decoravano il suo corpo.

“Non ti facevo tipo da lettura” disse Levy. Raggiunse la libreria e saltellò un paio di volte, cercando di raggiungere l’ultimo ripiano.

Gajeel l’afferrò per i fianchi e la sollevò, Levy riuscì a posare la saetta nell’ultimo scaffale.

“Di sicuro, gamberetta, non leggo quanto te, ma non mi dispiace. Amo i libri di strategia militare” rispose. La rimise a terra e Levy si voltò, trovandosi il corpo muscoloso di lui davanti. Deglutì un paio di volte sentendo la gola secca.

“Voglio scoprire più cose possibili su di te, questo è il primo Natale che festeggiamo sotto lo stesso tetto” disse Levy.

Gajeel troneggiava su di lei, sul viso dipinto un ghigno.

“Sicuro di voler conoscere tutto su questo gradasso? E poi abbiamo passato parecchio tempo insieme quando eravamo soldati fuori dalla gilda” ricordò lui.

Levy scosse violentemente il capo.

“Questa è una cosa diversa, ora siamo una coppia” ribatté.

< Questa casa non è per niente piccola, ha ben due piani. Lui l’ha tenuta bene, è anche molto ordinata, anche se non è nuova è ben coibentata molto bene. Possiamo iniziare a pensare ad avere dei figli > pensò.

Gajeel si grattò uno dei due glutei sodi stretti da dei pantaloncini corti.

“Beh, soldo di cacio, se lo dici tu che è così diverso ci crederò.

“Ah… ecco… _emh_ , forse mi sono lasciata coinvolgere troppo” ammise Levy, stringendo la fascetta che teneva tra i capelli.

Gajeel rise, lasciando intravedere i denti di metallo aguzzi.

< Da quando è qui la casa ha assunto tutta un’altra aria. A cominciare dal fatto che non mi permette di lasciare pezzi di metallo fuori posto e poi ha riempito ogni stanza di librerie stracolme. Ho dovuto comprare decine di oggetti incantati contro le tarme > rifletté.

Levy si appoggiò al suo petto e lo abbracciò.

“Ehi nana, tutto a posto?” chiese Gajeel.

“Voglio solo che tutto sia perfetto” soffiò.

< L’ho visto soffrire così spesso. Sotto Natale sembra che i suoi mostri e i suoi demoni si risveglino con più frequenza per azzannarlo alla gola. Vorrei solo fosse un momento felice, senza problemi, solo per noi > pensò.

Gajeel la condusse con sé fino al divano e si lasciò cadere, facendosela precipitare addosso. Levy emise un gridolino acuto.

“ _Iih_ … ehm… eh…” strepitò la fata.

“Non sembri stare bene” disse Gajeel. Le sollevò il viso, arcuando la schiena verso di lei, avvicinando il suo volto a quello di lei fino a tre dita di distanza. I loro fiati si confondevano, Levy lo guardò negli occhi.

< Proprio tu, il mago terribile che mi ha picchiata e umiliata, ti sei rivelato l’unico che potessi amare. Quello non eri tu, non so neanche perché ti ci avessero voluto rendere. Tu sei un uomo giusto e dolce, buono soprattutto, nonostante i modi > pensò. Distolse lo sguardo e il Dragon Slayer si accigliò.

“ _Ehy_ , gamberetta, rilassati. Andrà tutto bene” le disse Gajeel.

“Scusa” esalò Levy.

“Per cosa?” chiese Gajeel. Le labbra umide di lei si premettero con urgenza su quelle di Gajeel che ricambiò in modo vorace. La strinse con un braccio e le morse il labbro con foga.

“ _Ghii_ _ghiii_ _ghiii_ … Sai essere focosa, ma vorrei ricordarti che questo è Natale. Non il "Porno Day!” le ricordò.

Levy balbettò uno “sc…” per un paio di minuti.

“Anche se mi piacerebbe lo fosse” disse il mago. La baciò con più foga, intrecciando la sua lingua di lei e si staccarono per riprendere fiato.

Gajeel iniziò a spogliarla, leccando la bocca, il collo, ascoltando i gemiti di piacere di Levy. Iniziò a mordicchiarle la pelle pallida, lasciandole segni rossastri, e le sfilò le mutandine.

Levy gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo muscoloso, mentre Gajeel si denudava a sua volta. I loro corpi nudi erano tesi sul divanetto.

< Anche se non credo tu sia ancora pronta per la prima volta, concentriamoci sui preliminari > pensò Gajeel. Levy gli cinse la vita con le gambe.

“Gajeel...” esalò Levy. Sentì che lui entrava in lei con un dito e si lasciò sfuggire dei gemiti più prolungati.

“Cosa c'è, gamberetto?” chiese Gajeel, addolcendo il tono.

“Ti amo” ammise Levy.

Gajeel ridacchiò.

“Co-cosa c'è di così divertente?” borbottò Levy, stringendo gli occhi, mentre scivolava un secondo dito.

Gajeel la baciò sulla guancia e sorrise.

“Anch'io ti amo, nanetta...”.

“Gajeel...” chiamò lei, con voce lussuriosa.

“... Comunque... se volevi arrivare a questo, potevi dirlo subito. Gih ih ih! Mi piace questa tradizione natalizia”. Scherzò il Dragon Slayer.

Levy gli strofinò la guancia sul petto.

< Questo allontana il nervosismo e l’irrequietezza, so che starà bene > pensò.

 


End file.
